


Goodbye, My Lover

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Goodbyes, M/M, Merlin Wearing His Modern Old Man Outfit, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Merlin finally lets Arthur go.(Drawn in response to Camelot Drabble Prompt #319: Sensitive)





	Goodbye, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> so, my argument for this drawble fitting the prompt is that Merlin is/was _sensitive_ to the change that Arthur brought about in him. I angst-ed over this obvious reach for the best part of a day, harangued a friend in said process, and then just submitted it hoping the mods wouldn't kick me out.
> 
> The song lyrics posted are very obviously not mine and belong to singer-songwriter James Blunt (song title is art title). Oh, also, apologies if my handwriting is illegible.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

> Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

> Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

> Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

> I am here for you if you'd only care.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155629973@N06/42928435762/in/dateposted-public/)

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

> Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

> I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye, my lover.

Goodbye, my friend.

> _You have been the one._
> 
> _You have been the one for me._


End file.
